


Счастливый случай

by Averin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin
Summary: Когда Тони попадает в плен в Афганистане, Гидра, имеющая как свои виды на него, так и сложные отношения  с его вероятными похитителями, отправляет Зимнего Солдата проверить, правда ли он в плену именно у "Десяти колец". Увы, примерно в это же время у Тони начинается течка и появляюися собственные планы на проходившего мимо альфу...





	1. В пещере

— Это, — убежденно заявил Тони, — счастливый случай, и я его не упущу

Йенсен кивнул и склонился над чертежами, изображая для камеры наблюдения обычный рабочий процесс. Тони решительно шагнул в угол, этой камерой не просматривавшийся. «Счастливый случай» вжался в стену, словно пытаясь сообразить, как лучше отбиваться от безоружного омеги, и Тони мысленно вздохнул. Успокаивающие жесты исключались, учитывая, что он так и носил с собой аккумулятор, что же касается слов... Звание плейбоя пристало к нему не просто так, но ситуация заметно отличалась от стандартной.

Тони мысленно вздохнул и улыбнулся так соблазнительно, как только было в силах человека, не чистившего зубы и не принимавшего ванну уже несколько недель. Альфа, увешанный оружием, как Пеппер делами, в лице не переменился.

— Не стану спрашивать, что ты тут забыл, и так вижу, что не скажешь, — Тони воздел палец вверх. — Но! Я также вижу, что добрые хозяева этих пещер тебя не звали, так что вряд ли ты на их стороне. А так как я тоже не на их стороне, мы с тобой почти союзники, согласен? Можно даже сказать друзья. Предлагаю отметить начало дружбы жарким сексом на грязном полу.

— Зачем? — напряжено поинтересовался альфа. Тони возвел очи горе.

— Дай угадаю, ты Маугли, выросший на складе оружия и воспитанный «умными» ракетами? Это явно был не склад СИ, наши ракеты дали бы тебе и базовые знания по биологии.

— Зачем? — теперь альфа звучал озадаченно. Даже склонил голову набок, так что на лицо свесились длинные черные волосы, заставив его дернуться.

Тони захотелось немного побиться головой с стену.

— Чтобы ты знал, как правильно вести себя с омегой на пороге течки. Умоляю, не спрашивай, зачем.

Альфа не спросил, но слово было написано на его лице большими буквами.

— Я начинаю пахнуть, — терпеливо объяснил Тони, намереваясь так или иначе добиться своего. — У меня начинается течка, и скоро об этом узнают все охранники. До сих пор они мной не интересовались, но такого случая не упустят. Если же я займусь сексом с любым альфой, то перестану пахнуть и они ничего не поймут. Других альф я здесь не вижу, ты явно не в дружбе с «Кольцами», так почему бы тебе не потратить полчасика и не помочь мне?

Альфа приоткрыл рот, и Тони готов был уже услышать "зачем" — и начать торговаться, Господи ты Боже, хотя что он мог еще предложить здесь и сейчас? — но вместо этого услышал:

— Лучше один, чем два десятка?

Альфа криво усмехался, причем выглядела эта усмешка так, словно лежала без использования не один год.

— Ага, — согласился Тони. — Еще бы не лучше.

Не сказать, что единственная доступная с учетом аккумулятора поза была его любимой, да и место было так себе, но главное — он добился своего. И честно старался не орать, вцепившись зубами в скрученную в жгут майку, когда почувствовал, как внутри него увеличивается узел альфы.

— Можешь меня укусить, если хочешь, — великодушно предложил Тони, смаргивая выступившие слезы и пытаясь принять положение поудобней, но только сильней оцарапал голые колени.

Альфа хмыкнул, но предложением не воспользовался — и не ушел после, когда они закончили. Прятался в тенях еще несколько дней, отказывался от доли еды, но пил воду в которой пленников, к счастью, не ограничивали. План Тони сработал — его течку не унюхал ни один из охранников. Это ли не чудо?

Только вот на этом чудеса закончились — из пещеры Тони выбрался один. Йенсен и так и оставшийся безымянным альфа навсегда остались в Афганистане — и в его кошмарах.


	2. Chapter 2

— Лучший оперативник, — понимающе улыбнулся Пирс. — Железный Кулак Гидры. Непобедимый альфа... Говорили вы мне. Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы выполнить четко поставленное задание он задержался на неделю и вернулся, насквозь пропахнув омегой в течке и без единой связной мысли.   
Пирс приподнял бровь, ожидая объяснений. У куратора Зимнего Солдата их попросту не было и быть не могло — он не был ни психологом, ни провидцем. Быть куратором он, впрочем, тоже очень скоро перестал...

Зимнего Солдата — связных мыслей о чем-либо, не относящимся к выполняемому заданию у которого отродясь не предполагалось, - обнулили и отправили в криокамеру. Когда его размораживали несколько месяцев спустя Пирс немного волновался, не произойдет ли новый сбой, но нет: поставленная задача была выполнена точно и четко. 

Зимний Солдат, Кулак Гидры, вернулся и занял достойное место в ее рядах.

***несколько лет спустя***

Тони Старк печалился, и поводов к тому у него была целая пригоршня. Во-первых, его не пригласили на веселые разборки между Щитом, Гидрой и Капитаном Америкой. Во-вторых, этот Капитан, искупавшись в Потомаке, не то оглох, не то окончательно спятил, не слыша ни единого довода разума и стремясь ускакать в неведомые дали в поисках обретенного друга. В-третьих, этот самый друг был альфой — Тем Самым. По крайней мере, теперь были ясны некоторые странности его поведения — о, Джарвис позаботился о том, чтобы Тони получил информацию сразу же, как только Наташа сбросила ее в сеть, потому что, серьезно, сколько по миру может ходить бойцов с металлической левой рукой? Будучи полностью в курсе приключений Тони в Афганистане, Джей сразу сделал нужные выводы!

И теперь, кстати, искал сбежавшего альфу, не покладая виртуальных рук. Соотносил данные, взламывал базы, проверял слухи и анализировал, анализировал, анализировал... И Тони, кстати, мог бы с умом тратить время, присоединившись к нему, вместо того, чтобы отговаривать Стива Роджерса просто отправиться колесить по стране, в надежде, что его товарищ просто выйдет из-за ближайшего угла.   
К счастью, на помощь Тони пришли Сэм Уилсон и Наташа. И, как ни странно, логика победила.

***

Если верить Гидре, порядок приходит через боль. Если верить ощущениям Брока Рамлоу, порядка в его жизни явно было многовато.

Он сумел кое-как пошевелить руками и ногами — не парализован, не связан, ура! - и через силу разлепил веки. Первой в глаза бросилась капельница с пакетом крови, висевшим чересчур высоко, и Рамлоу, провертев головой, осознал, что лежит не на кровати, а на брошенном на пол матраце. Пахло пылью и лекарствами. Это явно не была тюрьма в прямом смысле слова, просто старое пустое помещение с бетонными стенами без окон, но Рамлоу ни на миг не усомнился, что просто так его отсюда не выпустят. Не зря же у единственного дверного проема дежурит Зимний Солдат. Кто бы ни вытащил Рамлоу из-под завала, этот человек явно был из верхнего эшелона, раз Зимний опознал его как хозяина. У Брока засосало под ложечкой: сбежать будет нелегко.   
Нет, ну правда, когда он узнал про Гидру, он понял, что скорее всего своей смертью не умрет, но если на тебя падает здание, значит, где-то ты все же оступился при выборе профессии.

Если при тебе человеку стирают память — стирают личность! - не имя других способов обеспечить его лояльность и подчинение, и ждут, что ты воспримешь это как должное, ты не просто оступился, а обосрался по-полной. 

Рамлоу не собирался продолжать. Ну его к дьяволу, этот мировой порядок, и боль вместе с ним.   
Боль никуда, естественно не делась, вспыхнула ярче, когда он попытался повернуться, и Рамлоу часто-часто заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от навернувшихся слез. Это привлекло внимание Солдата, до сих пор сидевшего у двери и поедавшего энергетический батончик. Сунув остатки в карман, Солдат подошел к Рамлоу и опустился на корточки, и тот только сейчас заметил, что живая рука у того перевязана в локте. Сразу стало ясно, чья кровь сейчас болтается в пакете над его головой: оказавшись в чужом теле суперсолдатская сыворотка еще какое-то время работала, и в полевых условиях при отсутствии других вариантов разрешался такой вариант лечения.

Солдат выглядел бледно, Рамлоу озадачился вопросом, сколько крови из него уже выкачали — и куда более серьезным — кому это он, скромный боевик, настолько понадобился. Этот вопрос он и озвучил — сипло, наполовину глотая слова, но Солдат его понял.

\- Мне, - и добавил, рассеяно потыкав металлическим пальцем Рамлоу в щеку: - Но ты теперь некрасивый. Это плохо. 

Рамлоу c превеликим удовольствием потерял сознание.

**Author's Note:**

> "Мой первый фанфик" в этом жанре. Редактировать окончательно буду после того, как закончу весь текст, главы обещаю крошечные и нерегулярно - как получится. Лайки здорово стимулируют творческий процесс!


End file.
